Sunny Ville
Sunny Ville:Mind Games is the title given to the first episode from Mysteries From the Future series.it set to take place in the fictional cosmopolis city of sunny ville. districts Sunny ville is a huge cosmopolis independant city that have its own defense force (like army).it has habitants whose origins are from all over the world it divided 7 districts: The Outskirts Is the first district,it features an agricultural quite poor rural area.focus on some suspicious activites related to the immigrants,which is leaded by some anonymous figures in the district and trying to discover the motive. Episodes: *Episode #1-Welcome to Sunny Ville *Episode #2-Blocked *Episode #3-Reckless Shot *A.I:Do it For Me Money Quarter Is the 2nd district,it features the economy center of the city with many traders and businessmen,it focus on discovering about the pills which has been smuggled by those figures,using the immigrants as puppets,and its sudden release in the pharmacies,so many people consumed it,leading them to suffer from unknown dangerous effects,and trying to uncover the mystery behind these pills Episodes: *Episode #4-Make a Culling in Shillings *Episode #5-In the Little Details... *Episode #6-The Green and the Black A.I:Stolen Minds (ALL the numbers below this district isnt exact...real numbers will be added when known) Prawn Avenue Is the 3rd district,it features urban quite poor distict overlooking the river.sunny ville cemetry is here,it focus on an urban legend of a treasure burried somewhere in the district,and investigating the recent disappearnces of many people who searched for this treasure. Cases: *Case #11- *Case #12- *Case #13- *Case #14- *Case #15-Dead End (SV) *A.I Academic Area Is the 4th district,it features the information center of the city,with many schools and acadimes,also sunny ville university is here,it focus on disovering a psychic dominator hidden somewhere and mind-controls some people to commit certain crimes which targets certain people some,and the police trying to discover who's behind that device. Cases: *Case #16- *Case #17- *Case #18- *Case #19- *Case #20-Vengeance in My Mind *A.I Dome Groves Is the 5th district,it features the political center of the city where the rich and the politicans stay and live,focus on (its something related to investigating some rich families and suspicious rich people club,the compass club",and to one spiritual gate that is rumored to be located under sunny ville) Cases: *Case #21- *Case #22- *Case #23- *Case #24- *Case #25- *A.I:Gates of Doom Willcliff Campsite Is the 6th district,it features the transport center of the city with many stations such as the metro and the train station,also sunny ville international airport is hre,it's known that it was the core district,where sunny ville was firstly founded.also,''the old corner,the oldest area in sunny ville is here.it focus on (it didnt planned fully.but its something related to the previous district and secrets of SV defense force) Cases: *Case #26- *Case #27- *Case #28- *Case #29- *Case #30- *A.I- Silica Fields (Cybertown) Commonly known as "cybertown".Is the 7th and final distic,it features an highly-developed electronic industrial district with many factories and networks,it focus on wtf xd Cases: *Case #31-Rebellion! *Case #32-From Slaves to Lords *Case #33-Final Alert *Case #34- *A.I: